moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nocomis
Physical Description Personality Nocomis can be fairly soft-spoken if she is around a large amount of strangers. Though in a more comfortable setting of a few known companions she is far more talkative, often speaking of her dreams and habits--which normally place her in the category of sadist among her friends. While alone she takes comfort in lamenting over her exile, switching between sorrow and anger. Because of the banishment from her kin after death, Noco will usually try to gain acceptance and friendship from the living, which--as a desperate attempt--leads her to getting taken advantage of. She is more comfortable being autonomous, but appears to enjoy company when it's available. Goals, Likes and Dislikes Nocomis's main goal in her afterlife has been to integrate back into draenei society and be welcomed back into the Aldor. Nocomis thoroughly enjoys drinking at inns with companions either in Shattrath City, her current home, or Stormwind City. She also takes pleasure in many carnal desires, such as eating, as well as other things (ahem!). Noco finds a sort of sadistic taste in killing, a trait carried over from her servitude under the Lich King. This causes a lot of controversy within herself and is something she struggles with constantly. Noco dislikes blood elves and orcs, obviously from the damage they did to her childhood on Draenor, her family, and the Exodar. She is very uncomfortable in tight, bulky armor that she says "constricts her torso and backside." She is no longer affiliated with the Light. History Childhood Nocomis was born and raised by loving parents on the planet Draenor. She would often play with the neighboring orcs that lived nearby. One could safely assume she was so comfortable around the natives because of their similar skin coloration: the orcs being a dark earthen hue, and her being only a few shades shy of ebony. Noco was just reaching her prime and revealing her growing affinity to the light and its powerful healing abilities before the Burning Legion transformed her former friends into savage monsters that attacked her kin relentlessly. Fortunately, her parents and herself were able to slip onto the Exodar as one of the last families aboard before fleeing to a new home--that is, before crash landing on Azeroth. Early Life on Azeroth With her parents nowhere to be found and her remaining family left to fend for themselves on the waring planet of Draenor, Nocomis was alone for the first time in her life. Though it wasn't long before she encountered a wise draenei anchorite who was kind enough to take her under his wing, along with many other draenei youths who had lost their parents in the crash. It was there in the aftermath that she decided to take on the path of a priestess. Her elder immediately put her to work, nursing the other crash survivors, after she'd been taken care of, back to full health with the use of her new powers in the Light. Once the Exodar had been established into their new home, Nocomis was relieved of her duties as a nurse and given a new task: Traveling with a group of draenei exxplorers in order to find the local inhabitants of Azeroth and call to them for assistance and perhaps the protection of an alliance. The Aldor After the draenei race constituted an alligience with the Alliance, Nocomis was once again transferred to another order which was in need of her healing talent. She was recruited by the Aldor of Shattrah, where she was reunited with her mentor and awarded the title of Anchorite herself. However, there wasn't much time to celebrate Nocomis's new title when she was called to the battlefield. War had broken out in Outlands, and she was assigned to a large group of vindicators with orders to keep them alive and healthy while they combated the forces of Illidan. Noco followed her orders faithfully for what felt like years until one raid against a pit lord. She was alone in the back of the attack when she was ambushed from behind, her vindicators far too distracted with the pit lord and its fel soldiers to come to her aid. Unable to protect herself and keep her fellow soldiers alive at the same time, Nocomis fell. Like many before her, and many of the vindicators she died trying to save, her corpse was thrown into a pile of bodies and buried in a shallow trench with no time for long prayers or funerals before the aldor had to move on. Life After Death Coincidentally, this had been one of the many sites the Lich King had used for harvesting his future Death Knights. With the belief she had been abandoned by the vindicators, rage overcame her, and she willingly surrendered her free will to become one of the scourge. After the battle at Light's Hope Chapel, Nocomis was weak and desperate for a refuge. Her heart was filled with regret and anquish. She travelled back to Shattrath City in order to plead the Aldor for salvation. Unfortunately, she reaked of the unholy aura that clung to her undead body from the sins she had commited while in the Lich King's grasp. It was her now elderly mentor that had to remorsefully strip her of her title as Anchorite and exile her. She had turned her back on the Light, and was no longer able to grasp its powers after undeath. She was banished from her home at Aldor Rise, and an abomination to those that lived there. Category:Physical Description Category:Personality Category:Goals, Likes and Dislikes Category:History Category:Childhood Category:Early Life on Azeroth Category:The Aldor Category:Life After Death